


Survival Is Highly Overrated Or Not

by Rachel500



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Challenge: Women of the Gate, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Earth is destroyed, only Sam and Vala are left to fix things but everything is not quite what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Is Highly Overrated Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc
> 
> Written for the Women of the Gate ficathon. Prompt was Sam and Vala surviving the end of the word and/or the SGC. This has established S/J, pre D/V for those that want to see it but can be read as a gen fic. Thanks to Jia Zen for the beta. Set post Counterstrike S9 but pre Memento Mori. Spoilers for SG1.

**Survival is Highly Overrated (or Not)**

 **Prologue**

The first mistake the Tago made, Vala Mal Doran mused, was leaving Samantha Carter alive.

Well, not the first mistake because their first mistake was clearly naming themselves Tago – who had thought _that_ was a good idea? But definitely the second mistake was leaving Samantha Carter alive. Or maybe destroying Earth. Or both, given that leaving Samantha Carter alive and destroying Earth had in essence happened at the same time.

Sam and Vala had been enjoying the hospitality of the Murai, a rather strict matriarchal society which had banned the boys of SG1, when, as far as they could make out, some kind of reality shift occurred: Earth was gone replaced by the planet Tago. Vala snorted out loud at the name again. Really, as a race of inter-reality villains intent on galactic domination they seriously needed to change their name.

Still, the humanoid snake-like aliens had managed to do what many of the common garden villains of their own reality had failed to do; destroy Earth. Sam had deduced that a pyramid shaped device that Daniel Jackson had discovered on some tiny planet had been the means by which it had happened. SG1 had brought the device back to the SGC for study and…well, even Sam didn't how the thing worked, but apparently it did. Vala doubted she and Sam would have realised the connection except for the fact that the unusual markings on the device matched the markings on the badges and emblems of the Tago warriors.

Poor Daniel; the archaeologist really did have a talent for tripping over bad guys, Vala considered wryly, wondering if she counted herself in that group before she remembered Daniel had died and whatever talents he'd had were gone (including a perfectly wonderful talent Daniel had possessed for kissing that drifted wistfully through Vala's mind – more fantasised about than experienced).

The sound of something clattering in the back of the cargo ship they had managed to acquire – Sam was tinkering with the engines – brought Vala back to reality and she rolled her shoulders in a vain attempt to ease the knots and stiffness that had settled into her muscles. Her nose wrinkled at the rather stale odours that permeated the cargo ship. They had been travelling for, well, almost one full day to be precise but it seemed like forever. Vala was tempted to pout and would have done except for the fact that there was no one in the cock-pit with her to appreciate it. Sometimes survival was highly overrated.

It was all the Tago's fault, Vala sighed heavily as she checked their course. They'd had the bad sense to destroy Earth and piss off the one person capable of completely ruining their plans. Not that anger had been Sam's first reaction. Bemusement, maybe. Her mind slipped back to the first day…

 **Day One**

'Are you sure you're dialling it right?' Vala asked impatiently, wiping her brow. The planet was warm and the heat from the two Suns above was seeping through the black BDUs very uncomfortably. She was also aware that her dark hair which she had carefully braided into two matching pigtails that morning was turning limp and that her lipstick had worn off. She was going to look a fright and wondered how Sam managed to look effortlessly graceful and beautiful in comparison.

Sam shot her a look which Vala correctly interpreted to mean 'shut up.' Vala gave a huffy sigh but subsided. She was still new; still feeling her way after only a couple of months with the SGC. Her relationship with the other woman was also new but there was a growing respect and something of a friendship forming between them. Vala had to admit that the latter was more thanks to the effort Sam had made to reach out to her than the other way around. Vala had never played well with other girls but she was enjoying the beginnings of her friendship with Sam. The other woman had a certain spunk and well-hidden quirky sense of humour that appealed to Vala.

She was also enjoying the sisterly camaraderie they had going in a team otherwise dominated by men. Their current mission had been a joy. The boys had been swiftly kicked off the planet by the matriarchal council who had only been prepared to deal with Sam and Vala. The looks of masculine outrage had resulted in a wry, smug smile between the two women. Of course that had been before the ten hour interminable meeting. And the heat from the two Suns. And the increasingly uncomfortable uniform. Not to mention the hair…

Sam was redialling for what was the tenth time of trying by Vala's reckoning. Vala rolled her eyes expressively and whirled away to pace impatiently.

'We can't get a lock with Earth.' Sam said finally. There was a tiny line between her eyebrows; the astrophysicist and all-round genius was definitely perplexed.

Vala threw up her hands. She had come to the same conclusion after the second time of trying.

'There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the gate here.' A note of anxiety was evident in Sam's voice. 'It has to be something with the Earth gate.'

'So, what now?' Vala asked bluntly, sitting down on a nearby log and unzipping the jacket as much as possible given the heavy vest that covered it. She waved at the manicured surroundings of the Murai's Stargate garden. 'Do we hang out here?'

Sam shook her blonde hair; the choppy style letting the strands flutter around her face. 'Procedure is to dial the Alpha site.' She was already pushing the right symbols.

There was a procedure. Of course there was a procedure. Vala barely restrained herself from rolling her dark eyes again. If there was one thing Vala had learned in her short time on Earth as a probationary member of the SGC it was that there was practically a procedure for everything.

The wormhole blossomed and Sam nodded at Vala who stood up with a sigh. They walked into the blue horizon and stepped out into a crater.

'Well, this is different.' Vala quipped, hiding her disconcertment as the wormhole disappeared behind them. The ground was flattened as far as the eye could see. In the distance, she could barely see a tree-line. Brown dirt and rock surrounded them; barren, uncompromising. The air stank of carbon and sulphur. She gestured wildly, sending her pigtails flying. 'Are you sure you dialled right?'

In comparison to herself, Sam was very still, her blue eyes carefully cataloguing the destruction with a cold calculation that had Vala shivering and wishing for the heat of the Murai planet. 'This is the Alpha site.'

'So…'

'Self-destruct.' The words were spat out.

'I don't understand.' Vala complained plaintively, looking around at the wasteland.

'They must have triggered the self-destruct.' Sam repeated. Her hands were white around the P90 she held.

Vala frowned. 'The Ori?' Or the Orici…the thought that perhaps the daughter she had borne had wrought such an event sent a shiver down Vala's spine but then Adria hadn't stopped twice to destroy Dakara so why not the Alpha site? The loss of life would have meant nothing to her offspring.

Sam shrugged uncertainly.

Vala had a horrible thought and was unable to prevent herself from blurting it out. 'Do you think this has anything to do with why Earth is unavailable?'

'I don't know.' Sam murmured.

'But…'

'I said I don't know, Vala.' Sam snapped.

Vala shut up at the flash of anger and grief that rippled across the other woman's face. She knew Sam had known people at the Alpha site, had worked with them. She kept quiet as Sam reached for her radio.

'This is Colonel Carter. Does anyone read me?'

'I don't think anyone is going to answer.' Vala pointed out, gesturing into the crater.

'There may be survivors.' Sam said briskly. Her professional bravado was securely in place again. She hefted the P90 and began striding forward.

'Really?' Vala wrinkled her nose at the destruction, following her. 'I don't think that's possible.'

'I survived something like this once.' Sam said firmly with a glint of a memory in her blue eyes that roused Vala's curiosity but she knew it wasn't the time to ask. She filed it away to ask Sam another time as they headed for the tree-line.

Their search was unsuccessful. They camped by the tree-line that night, huddled around the small fire, eating some of their remaining rations. Sam's body language warned Vala that she wasn't in the mood for discussion and Vala left her team-mate alone with her thoughts. Something had happened; something bad and Vala feared her life was about to get turned upside down again.

 **Day Two**

It had been a depressing day. Bodies littered the woods. It seemed any survivor had been hunted. The wounds were varied but Sam had determined the Ori hadn't been the aggressors – not unless they'd changed weaponry. They were about to make camp when Vala literally tripped over the body of a Tago warrior. The young Captain responsible for the kill was lying a few feet away.

Sam hurried over to him. 'Terry!'

'Colonel Carter.' His voice was thin and whispery. Sam's hand was already at his jugular when Vala knelt beside him. His skin was an unhealthy grey pallor, his lips almost blue. They were angry scratches across his face that had turned a bright green. Vala assumed it was a sign of venom – maybe an infection.

'What happened?' Sam asked briskly as she began to unpack medical supplies. Vala rushed to help even though she figured they were too late – something she knew Sam had to know too.

Terry took a stuttering breath. 'They attacked yesterday just after lunch in ships; they came out of the sky and just started attacking.'

Sam rested a hand on his chest as he fought for breath, his hazel eyes opening wide in alarm. 'Easy, Captain.'

'They said they were called the Tago and…and they said the Earth was gone; that they'd destroyed it and taken its place.'

Vala couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her at the news of Earth's demise and her eyes flew to Sam's. The other woman looked impressively calm; a muscle worked in her delicate jaw but otherwise Sam maintained an impassivity that Vala believed would have impressed even Teal'c.

Terry's eyes flickered blindly on Sam. 'Colonel Bellini set the self-destruct, ma'am. Some of us retreated to the hills but they hunted us.' He raised his hand weakly. 'I couldn't evade them.'

Sam's hand clasped his tightly. 'You did good, Captain. You can rest now.'

Vala felt the breath catch in her throat. The young man was dying; life and colour leeching from his cheeks with every breath. They had no way to stop it; no way of saving him.

Terry sighed deeply; the breath expelled from his body in a long stream of white vapour. He was still. Sam reached up and closed his lifeless eyes. Sam's eyes closed momentarily too before they reopened filled with determination.

Once, they'd covered Terry's body, Sam dissected the Tago in the fading light. Humanoid but definitely reptilian in origin; snake-eyes, forked tongues, venom sacs under the horny nails that topped the fingers, a hood that covered the back of the neck and head, a hairless body covered in a scaly skin that shone sleekly in the twilight. The resemblance to the adult Goa'uld symbiotes was a little unnerving as was Sam's theory that the Tago may be a humanoid evolution of the parasite.

The body armour was unusual; rubber-like. It was riddled with bullet holes. Sam determined the Tago had died from its wounds. They both noticed the badge that adorned the uniform; an unusual metal with markings that Sam recognised but couldn't place. Vala was more interested in whether the metal had value and she made a note to remove it from the body when Sam was busy doing something else.

'What now?' Vala said when they'd finished; when Sam had washed the last of the blood and guts from her hands in a nearby stream and had settled beside Vala in their makeshift camp.

'We have to validate the information and verify if Earth is really destroyed.' Sam said, warming her hands and accepting the roasted leg of the animal Vala had zatted for dinner. Sam was vibrating with wound-up tension as though on some primal level Sam knew what had happened and couldn't face the truth of it.

'And if it is?' Vala probed lightly, sucking her fingers clean of roasted fat and flesh. Her dark eyes caught Sam's in the firelight.

'Then, we destroy the Tago.' Suddenly wild anger flickered across Sam's classic features along with deep pain and deeper denial.

Vala felt her own heart seize with pain in response. If it was true that Earth was gone then Vala had lost a sanctuary and somewhere she had finally thought she could call home, and Sam…Sam had lost everyone she had ever loved and known; her very world and life, gone. But despite her empathy and shared pain, Vala held Sam's gaze. 'Or not.'

Sam glared at her and Vala realised she seeing a very different Samantha Carter to the usually restrained and unflappable Air Force officer; a Samantha Carter that was all avenging warrior. The former thief wondered momentarily whether Sam had learned that from Teal'c – the Jaffa were renowned for their vengeance exploits – or more worryingly whether it was all Sam – a layer hidden from view and unknown except to those who knew her well.

Vala held up a hand to explain before Sam could say anything. 'I know something of survival,' and that was an understatement even if Vala said so herself; sometimes she wondered if survival was all she did know well, 'revenge is usually a good way to end up dead.'

Suddenly, the avenging warrior was gone; hidden again – and the unflappable Air Force officer was back. Vala briefly missed the warrior because the Air Force officer frustrated her more.

'You don't have to come with me.' Sam said evenly, wrapping her hands around her metal mug with its meagre contents of warmed water and instant coffee. 'I understand that you might not consider this your fight.'

And there it was: her way out. A large exit sign marked in bright lights and glowing letters. Vala opened her mouth to take it and stopped as Sam stiffened as though braced for a blow. She snapped it shut again and considered the exit sign again.

Vala knew the other woman was probably more than capable of taking on the Tago herself and Vala reminded herself that she didn't owe Sam anything. An embryonic friendship built over a couple of months was not enough reason to throw in her lot with Sam – and there was a part of Vala screaming that she should run in the opposite direction and yet…

'What?' Vala responded gaily, waving her own mug at the other woman. 'And miss all the fun? I don't think so.' She gave a false smirk to cover her surprise at her own words but as their mugs clattered together in a shared toast of commitment, Vala realised that for the first time in her life, bailing didn't appeal. If Sam wanted to fight then Vala was going to be right by her side; she figured Daniel would have approved.

 **Day Three**

It was barely daybreak when the Tok'ra arrived. Vala stayed back as Sam went to greet the young man who stepped from the Alkesh despite his evident attractiveness that even the Tok'ra lacklustre uniform of sandy coloured pants and tunic couldn't hide. The Tok'ra brought back memories Vala preferred to forget not to mention a latent anger at their abandoning her to her fate once they had removed the Goa'uld Quetesh from her. She busied herself with putting the fire out and repacking their equipment; an ear turned to the conversation. She might not like the Tok'ra but she definitely didn't want to miss out on information.

'Teegan!' Sam greeted the Tok'ra warmly and Vala realised that Sam must be acquainted with him.

'Colonel Carter!' Teegan clasped her arm fiercely. 'We feared you and SG1 had been lost!'

Sam's face paled but her eyes remained calm. 'What can you tell me?'

'Not much.' Teegan scratched his sandy brown hair as he gathered his thoughts. 'The day before yesterday, one of our science outposts was attacked by creatures calling themselves the Tago. They came to us in ships and did not use the Stargate. We were able to successfully defend ourselves and started tracing their origin.' He paused. 'We realised that their base was the location of Earth.'

Sam gestured for him to continue.

'We sent a ship; they reported back stating that the Tau'ri were gone.' Teegan placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. 'I am sorry. Your world is no more.'

Vala halted in her packing and walked over to give Sam silent support. The other woman didn't seem to be breathing.

Sam pressed her lips together and gathered herself. 'How?'

'Unknown.' Teegan sighed and paced a couple of steps away from Sam. 'The report suggested that where Earth once resided a new planet has taken its place.'

Vala exchanged a confused look with Sam.

'So,' Vala asked, butting in without remorse, 'there is a planet exactly where Earth used to be, it just isn't Earth?'

Teegan nodded in a way that briefly reminded her for a pain-filled moment of Cameron Mitchell. 'The planet is very different. It is purple.'

Vala's sculpted eyebrows rose. 'Purple? Seriously?'

'I gathered as much data as I could with the ship's sensors. I would be happy to share it with you.'

'Thank you, Teegan.' Sam replied formally. 'What else can you tell us?'

Teegan's head dipped; the eyes flashed and Vala realised the symbiote had taken over.

'Jayd.' Sam acknowledged the change tightly.

'I observed a strange energy field around the planet.' Jayd informed her briskly. 'The energy field also surrounds their ships and their people.' He reached into his tunic and brought out a badge. He handed it to Sam.

She turned the small triangle over in her hand. 'We found something similar on the body of the Tago we found.'

'We took this from another.' Jayd said. 'When we did so the body disappeared.'

Sam stared at him contemplatively. 'You think the badge is actually a device keeping them in existence? Maybe in this dimension or reality?'

'I do not know.' Jayd tilted his head. 'But it would seem so.'

Sam frowned. 'I think I know where I've seen these markings before. Vala, that artefact Daniel picked up…'

'Which one?' Vala asked; Daniel found so many of them. His office was littered with artefacts. She could hardly keep track of everything.

'The pyramid device we found on the last mission before the Murai.'

'Oh that one.' Vala nodded, remembering the device. 'About this big,' her hands measured a foot of space, 'with small markings and an amber jewel at the point?'

'That one.' Sam confirmed. 'Do you remember if he said anything about it?'

Vala shook her head. 'Nothing.'

'You're certain?'

'He may have said it looked interesting but I'm fairly certain he didn't mention it being a reality or dimension shifting device.' Vala retorted. 'That I would have remembered.'

Sam shot her another exasperated look and Vala resisted the urge to stick her tongue out. Sam turned back to the Tok'ra. 'Thank you, Jayd.'

'We must return to the Tok'ra Council and report our findings but is there anything I can do for you?' Jayd offered.

Sam looked at Vala who nodded reluctantly. They had already gone over their limited options during their sparse breakfast. They had argued about where to go and what to do given the Odyssey was on Earth for repairs and therefore presumably destroyed along with the planet. The Daedalus had just left for Atlantis and neither Sam nor Vala were keen to discover whether the Beta and Gamma sites had suffered the same fate as the Alpha site. They hadn't come to a conclusion when the Tok'ra ship arrived.

'We could do with a ship.' Sam said.

Jayd raised his eyebrows. 'That may not be possible. We have limited resources…'

'Perhaps a ride then?' Vala plastered a smile on her face. 'I know of a planet not far from here where I can procure one but it doesn't have a Stargate.'

'It would give me the opportunity to review your ship's data.' Sam added.

Jayd nodded. 'Very well.'

The journey hadn't taken long and Sam had downloaded all the information in the Tok'ra's possession onto her laptop.

'It's that device Daniel found. It has to be.' Sam said as they walked through the crowded street toward the tavern to meet an old acquaintance of Vala's. They hadn't parted on the best of terms but Vala was certain that she could convince him into giving them a ship.

The planet itself was a metropolitan place, crowded with humans and aliens but the SGC uniforms did evoke odd looks despite the vast array of other outfits. Perhaps it was the smell, Vala mused, wrinkling her nose. After two days of heat and hiking, the clothes were beginning to take on a certain sweaty odour. They needed new clothes. Vala had left a chest of belongings with an old friend in the tavern they were headed towards so she figured she could find something for herself within it but Sam would need to find something in the market. Vala dragged her attention back to the astrophysicist.

'I don't think it's a coincidence.' Sam bit her lip and gestured with her hands. 'I think it was used to somehow shift the Tago's planet from its reality into this one destroying Earth in the process.'

'You're sure it's a reality shifting device and not something to do with dimensions?' Vala asked. The difference was still a little fuzzy to her.

'Yes, the radiation signature was very similar to that emitted by the Ancient reality mirror Daniel once found.' Sam sighed and rubbed her nose thoughtfully as they continued walking. 'I wish I could take a better look at the pyramid device.'

Vala stared at her confused. 'You don't think the device was destroyed with Earth?'

'No.' Sam shook her head, the blonde curls bouncing in the bright sunlight. 'I think it has to have survived somehow. From the data Teegan and Jayd gathered, the device must emit this energy field. It pulls anything within the field from the other reality into this one, destroying anything that was within the field in our reality except for the device itself.' Her lips firmed. 'If we could get a hold of it and destroy it, maybe we can send the Tago back to wherever they came from.'

Vala was saved from having to reply as they reached their destination. She spun on her heel and burst into the tavern, confident that Sam was following her. She sashayed through the bawdy crowd to the bar.

A matronly woman in a blue dress which showed her ample cleavage grinned warmly at the sight of the brunette. 'Well, I'll be a Tryvellian monkrat! Vala Mal Doran, as I live and breathe.'

She reached across the bar and pulled Vala into a hug. Vala returned it enthusiastically before she inched out of the embrace. 'Della, let me introduce you to a new friend.' She dragged Sam's arm and pushed her closer to the bar. 'Della Joy, Samantha Carter. Samantha Carter, Della Joy.'

Sam offered her hand cautiously and got pulled into a hug instead. She gave a weak smile as Della released her.

'Any friend of Vala's.' Della grinned. She reviewed Sam with a thoughtful gaze before turning to Vala. 'So what are you after this time?'

'Della!' Vala dramatically clutched at her heart. 'I'm wounded.'

'And I wasn't born yesterday.' Della returned, swiping at the sticky wood before reaching below the counter and thrusting two bottles of murky looking liquid in their direction.

Vala reached for hers eagerly and took a long slug; Sam picked up the bottle warily.

Della reached for her rag again. 'Rumour has it the Tau'ri have gone and been replaced by some creatures called Tag.'

'Tago.' Sam corrected, her eyes sharpening on Della. 'What do you know?'

Della shrugged. 'Not much more than that.' Her dark eyes softened. 'It's a shame.'

Sam's gaze dropped and Vala couldn't stop herself from reaching over and squeezing Sam's hand comfortingly.

'We need a ship, Della.' Vala said urgently. She gestured with her bottle. 'I was wondering if your cousin Dolon was around.'

'That lump?' Della nodded. 'In the back.' She jerked her head at the curtain off to the side of the bar. She smiled humourlessly. 'You leave your weapons here though. Dolon may be a lump but he's family.'

'Shall we?' Vala asked Sam, graciously motioning at the curtain.

Sam took a hesitant sip of the brew and nodded. 'Why not? Let's go and see the Wizard.' She unclipped her P90 and handed it over to Della along with her sidearm, the zat and the knife that usually adorned her belt.

Vala similarly unarmed herself although she kept the small knife in her boot – a girl couldn't be too careful – and pushed Sam toward the curtain. They flung the brown coarse material aside and found themselves looking at Dolon and one of Della's girls. His rotund face was buried in the girl's bosom.

'Dolon!' Vala ignored the tableau and greeted him cheerfully.

His head rose and two beady brown eyes speared Vala with slight panic. 'No.'

Vala pouted. 'But I haven't even asked yet.' She moved around the table and gently extricated the young girl, thrusting her in the direction of the curtain. Vala took the girl's place, pushing Dolon's head into her own t-shirt covered chest and patting the bald pate. 'It's only a little ship.'

'Vala.' Dolon pulled away. 'You still owe me for last time.' His eyes raked over Sam. 'I'd be willing to call it even for an hour with your friend.'

Sam smiled sweetly and shot Vala a warning look. 'Vala.'

'Uh, Dolon. You don't really want to upset her.' Vala made a show of leaning down to whisper conspiratorially in his ear. 'Her last lover ended up without his complete tackle if you get my drift.' She straightened suddenly. 'But I'm sure she'd be willing to leave yours intact if you let us, oh, I don't know,' she ran a finger down his plump cheek, 'let us borrow your ship.'

'I tell you what,' Dolon picked up his flagon and drank deeply. He swiped a hand across his mouth. 'You two kiss like good little girls and I'll let you have the ship.'

Sam gave a humourless laugh. 'Oh, you have got to be kidding me.'

'Hey! I'm a generous man here!' Dolon leered at her. 'One kiss and you get your ship. Of course if you don't want it…' his eyes twinkled evilly.

Vala's eyebrows shot up; she had used her body to get what she wanted before – not exactly whoring – she hadn't gone there but certainly she had used her feminine wiles to their best advantage and the idea of a kiss didn't freak her out but she very much doubted Sam would acquiesce.

'Dolon, I really don't…' she felt Sam clasp her shoulder, the blonde's hands on her face and the next minute she felt Sam's lips settle over hers. The kiss was fierce and passionate and over before Vala could assimilate that she had been kissed. She staggered back as Sam released her.

Vala hid a smile at Dolon's slack, open-jawed face; evidently the weasel had been as shocked as Vala that Sam had done it.

Sam gestured at Dolon. 'The ship?'

Dolon started to grin. 'Did we agree a price? Because…'

Sam moved so swiftly that Vala barely registered it; the military woman knocked Dolon out of the chair, one arm held down his throat, the other held a knife to his crotch. The fat man paled.

Vala wondered where Sam had been hiding the knife; she was shocked that Sam had thought to hide one. In fact, everything about Sam had shocked her in the last ten minutes. She looked over at her team-mate open-mouthed. Sam glanced back at Vala and winked, clearly waiting for Vala to play good cop to her bad. Vala snapped her mouth shut.

Vala sighed loudly and shook her head sadly at Dolon. 'Now you can't say I didn't warn you.' She crouched down beside him and noted the sweat beading on his forehead with satisfaction. 'Which part of your tackle would you like to keep? I'm sure Sam will be reasonable and leave you with a little something if you ask nicely enough.'

'Let's not be hasty here, ladies.' Dolon said nervously.

'The ship?' Vala prompted, examining her chipped fingernails as though they were the most pressing matter on her mind.

Dolon gestured over his shoulder at the back door. Vala tapped Sam on the shoulder and Sam released Dolon. They headed for the door. Sam opened it and they stepped out into the courtyard where the ship was parked. It was rusty and old but it was a ship. Vala patted Sam enthusiastically on the back and Sam smiled at her in approval. The first part of their plan – such as it was – was in motion.

Vala opened it up and they walked inside. They both gagged at the smell; rotten eggs, fish guts and vomit had nothing on it.

'A little airing out and it'll be fine.' Vala said breezily, waving her hands around to dispel the stench. She backed out quickly. 'I'm going to retrieve our weapons and find us some clothes. Why don't you, uh, check out the engines?' She made what she considered to be a strategic retreat.

 **Day Four**

The sudden bang of something at the back of the cargo ship startled Vala out of her memories and she blinked. She shifted in her seat. Sam had done a good job with the engines; she had somehow managed to get them working to two hundred per cent of their usual efficiency. They were making good time.

A brief glance at the monitors assured her they were on course and would reach Earth within a few hours. Vala wondered what they were going to do when they got there. Sam had been a little vague beyond actually getting to Earth – or rather Tago. The astrophysicist had sequestered herself in the back of the ship and Vala had hardly seen her since they had started their journey. She hadn't wanted to intrude. Sam was dealing with a massive loss and Vala figured Sam needed some time alone to come to terms with that; Vala knew she did.

Sadness flooded her anew; the boys, the SGC, Earth itself…all lost. She should have known it was too good to last. She sighed and pushed her melancholy away. She had lost a home before – more than one – she would survive; it was what she did.

She powered down the engines and got up to, stretch. Her entire body ached. She needed to rest and she figured Sam did too. The Tago weren't going anywhere. She bent over, touching her toes with an ease that pleased her. She ran her hands down the supple leather that clothed her with glee. She didn't mind the SGC uniform in many ways but it was ugly and she was so much more comfortable in the ensemble she had put together; black leather pants and a tight black turtleneck top that covered everything but moulded to her body. Sam had raised her eyebrows when she'd caught sight of Vala but hadn't said anything.

'Why have we stopped?' Sam asked, moving to glance out the front at the myriad of stars. 'Is something wrong?'

Vala took her time, straightening. 'We've been travelling for hours; we need to rest.' She noticed that Sam hadn't changed into the clothes Vala had bought for her. Sam still wore the SGC uniform; her silver dog tags glinted against the black t-shirt and the black BDU pants were streaked with dirt and crumpled.

'I'm not tired.' Sam said, gesturing at Vala with something that resembled a wrench.

'Fine,' Vala pushed past her into the back of the ship, 'I need to rest.' Her hand went to her growling stomach. 'And eat.' She went over to the goods she had managed to haggle in the market. It was surprising how popular her old uniform had been when she had gone to trade. She had managed to net them enough food for their journey; the tools Sam had used to fix the ship and some additional fire-power. Of course, her negotiation skills were better than most, Vala prided herself as she reached into a bag and plucked out an apple. She took a large bite as she busied herself setting out the rest of the meal.

'Vala,' Sam said her name impatiently, 'we're almost there!' She waved behind her at the cockpit.

'Exactly.' Vala said around a mouthful of apple. 'Shouldn't we rest before…whatever it is you have planned?'

Sam looked over her shoulder and back at Vala. 'Are we safe here?'

'We're cloaked and you've got the proximity sensors working.' Vala shrugged. She placed a blanket on the floor and laid out the food. She patted the spot by her. 'Come and eat.'

Sam looked over her shoulder again and Vala could almost see Sam's mind considering her options. The blonde sighed heavily and walked over. She dropped to sit cross-legged beside Vala and took the hunk of bread Vala offered her with a nod of thanks, setting her wrench aside.

Vala took her knife and cut a slice of cheese. She handed it to Sam and took a portion for herself. She finished her apple hurriedly and made short work of the simple meal of bread and cheese. She reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of Della's brew. She knocked the top off with her knife and took a large swig. She wiped the top politely and passed it to Sam. Sam took the bottle, grimaced and took a large gulp before she handed it back. Vala took another appreciative sip before she lowered the bottle and regarded Sam thoughtfully.

'What?' Sam asked. She picked up an apple and taking out her knife began to peel it carefully.

Vala flicked her pony-tail over her shoulder. 'You surprised me.'

Sam arched her eyebrow elegantly. 'Oh?'

'Yesterday, when you kissed me.' Vala expanded. She pointed the bottle at Sam and smirked. 'I didn't think you would.'

Sam shrugged. 'It was only a kiss.' Her eyes dropped to the apple she was carefully continuing to peel. 'It seemed like the easiest way of getting the ship although if I'd known he would have caved so quickly when his, uh, tackle was threatened I would have gone that route first.'

'Well, you're a very good kisser.' Vala commented dryly. 'General O'Neill is very lucky. Or was, very lucky. Well, obviously not lucky given recent events and Earth getting destroyed but…' she stumbled to a halt as Sam glared at her. She raised the bottle and smiled guilelessly. 'Sorry. Was I not supposed to know?'

Sam ignored her and turned back to the apple.

Vala sighed heavily at the lack of confirmation. She only suspected that Sam and the rather yummy General were involved after hearing snippets of conversation here and there, not to mention that the two gravitated towards each other like magnets whenever they were in the same room.

'SG1 had to kiss the tribal council of Nbii to secure the mining rights on P8X752.' Sam said suddenly breaking the silence. 'Six men and six women.' She finished peeling with a flourish, the unbroken peel falling to the floor in a beautiful spiral. 'Every member of SG1 had to kiss every member of the council.'

'Really?' Vala began smiling. 'Tell me more.'

Sam smiled at the memory. 'Teal'c puckered up immediately...'

Vala could believe that; Muscles had never let anything fluster him. 'And Daniel?'

'You know Daniel. He was happy enough to embrace the Nbii way of doing things.' Sam's smile widened. 'He just told the Colonel – I mean, General O'Neill, although he was a Colonel back then, he told the Colonel that it was just a kiss and what was he fussing about.'

'I take it the General stepped up eventually?' Vala remarked, taking another sip of the beer before she gave the bottle back to Sam.

'Eventually.' Sam raised the bottle. 'Daniel has this great photo of him kissing the tribal Chief.' Her smile faded. 'Had.' She took a long drink and gave the bottle back. She began to cut the apple, nibbling on the thin slivers of fruit.

Vala knew Sam had told her the story to distract her but she respected the boundary; Sam's relationship with the General was clearly off limits as a topic of conversation which was fine; there were relationships that Vala didn't talk about either like the one with her estranged husband, Tomin and then there was Adria…she sighed and took a slug of the brew. 'I once had to kiss a Lutillian frog to secure a trade deal.'

'A what?' Sam asked.

'A Lutillian frog.' Vala waved the bottle. 'It's a green, slimy six foot creature that's worshipped on the planet of Lut.'

Sam stared at her and Vala looked back evenly, assured that her dark eyes were giving nothing away. She'd learned to bluff very well given sometimes she had to rely on the occasional scam for her survival.

'You're making that up.' Sam pointed the knife at her.

Vala smiled widely. Maybe she was; maybe she wasn't. She started to reach for another apple and pulled her hand back. They had limited food and they needed to stretch the rations. A pang of regret shot through her. She had got used to the limitless supply of anything she wanted on Earth. It wasn't the first time she had gone without, Vala reminded herself and given events, she doubted it would be the last. She took another gulp from the bottle to cover the grumble of remaining hunger. She gestured at the apple rind by Sam. 'You're good at that.'

'I used to watch my mother do it when I was a child. I remember she would sit at the kitchen table with a tiny paring knife. I really wanted to be able to do it and she would tell me that she would teach me the trick of keeping the rind whole when I got older but we never got round to it.' Sam bit her lip as the knife sliced through the white fruit again. 'She died before she could.'

Vala looked away from the sadness on Sam's face. Samantha Carter had obviously been a devoted daughter.

'A couple of days after the funeral, I found the knife and peeled an apple.' Sam grimaced. 'I sliced my palm open. My Dad was furious.' She looked up suddenly with a frown. 'What about your parents?'

'What about them?' Vala retorted, taking another sip from the bottle.

'You don't talk about them much.' Sam pointed out, finishing the apple and dumping the core into a rubbish bag along with the peel.

'Not much to tell.' Vala said firmly. 'My mother and I, well, we didn't really get along and my father,' she pulled a face, 'well, less said the better, really.'

Sam gave an understanding smile. 'I didn't get along with my Dad either not until Selmak.'

'Your father was a Tok'ra.' Vala remembered. Daniel had told her that much – along with a warning that Sam missed him very much and that Vala should probably not mention him unless Sam brought him up.

'He had cancer. Selmak cured him; gave him a second chance.' Sam said quietly. She sighed. 'We were closer after although I didn't really see him much the year he died.'

'Why not?' Vala asked bluntly.

'Our Alpha site was attacked. We didn't know if it was a Tok'ra or a Jaffa who had given away the intelligence. The Tok'ra decided to withdraw from the alliance after that.' Sam shook her head and reached for a cloth to clean the knife.

'That was the other time the self-destruct was set.' Vala deduced. She looked at the remaining liquid in the bottle and handed it back to Sam. 'When you survived?' She hoped Sam would take the hint and tell her the story.

Sam finished the beer and set the bottle aside. 'We were working on a weapon to stop Anubis's super-soldiers. My Dad and I had just perfected it when Anubis attacked.' Her blue eyes unfocused and Vala could see Sam was back in her memories, reliving the moment in her mind. 'Dad and I ran for the hills but we had one of the super-soldiers following us. The blast hit and…' she shook her head, 'there were trees everywhere, dust. I remember being thrown,' she gestured, 'and when I woke up I had a huge splinter in my thigh; everything hurt.'

'But you survived.' Vala said softly.

'The super-soldier was hunting me,' Sam continued as though Vala hadn't spoken, 'I had the power unit for the weapon and I knew it wouldn't stop until it got it. I hid in the forest for…I don't know how long.' Her eyes closed briefly. 'It was so close to finding me.'

Vala sat forward. 'What happened?'

Sam stirred as though Vala had disturbed her thoughts. 'Oh you know the usual.' Her fingers plucked at her laces. 'The SGC sent a UAV with a missile so I tried to blow up the super-soldier with it.'

'You blew up a super-soldier with a missile?' Vala exclaimed loudly, her eyes widening in shock.

'Tried.' Sam repeated. 'I failed.' She took a deep, shaky breath. 'It rose up from the rubble like some…monster.' Her hand rubbed her thigh as though to reach the long-healed wound. Her head dropped. 'And then…'

'And then?' Vala prompted urgently.

'Teal'c.' Sam cleared her throat. 'He just…he just appeared and started shooting at it. He distracted it and gave me time to get behind a pile of rocks. Colonel O'Neill killed it.'

'They had been searching for you.' Vala said out loud. 'Despite the self-destruct.'

'They wouldn't give up on me.' Sam said. 'They wouldn't leave me behind.' She looked up and her eyes were filled with tears and pain. It arrowed straight to Vala's heart and she felt the sting of responding tears in her own eyes.

'But they have.' Sam's voice broke; her grief rolling over her and pulling her under. She brushed her hands over her face, desperately denying the tears that were falling. 'They've left me behind, Vala. They've left me behind.' She turned away as though to hide.

Vala hesitated uncertain at what to do. She scooted across the floor cautiously and gently pulled Sam into her arms. The other woman resisted for a moment before she curled up around Vala, resting her head on Vala's lap as she cried, silent and deep sobs that shook Sam's slender frame. Vala stroked her hand over Sam's hair, over her shoulder, trying to soothe Sam, trying to soothe herself as her own tears slipped down her cheeks.

 **Day Five**

'We're here.' Vala declared as she established a high orbit around the planet Tago. It was indeed purple – a swirling mass of purple with glimpses of orange land masses. It was colourful but Vala felt herself wishing for the calm blue and green that had been Earth. She could only imagine how Sam felt as the other woman slid into the passenger seat to stare down at the sphere below them.

They'd fallen asleep after their crying jag – much needed sleep in Vala's opinion although both she and Sam had woken with stuffed up noses and sore throats. Sam had hardly spoken during breakfast and had remained in the back for the remainder of their journey.

Vala believed the other woman was feeling slightly embarrassed for breaking down, for showing emotion. Vala had pretended not to notice and her act of normality seemed to be working on relaxing her discomfited companion.

'Personally, I think it's a perfectly horrid colour for a planet.' Vala said comfortingly.

'It is weird.' Sam agreed dryly.

'So, what's the plan from here?'

Sam cleared her throat. 'Actually, I don't really have a plan.'

Vala looked at her surprised.

'I mean, I will have a plan.' Sam corrected in a rush. 'I just don't have a plan,' her lips twisted, 'yet.' Her hands reached for the laptop she had connected up to the ship's systems. 'Maybe we can find where they've got that pyramid device and…'

'Take it?' Vala brightened. Finding stuff and taking it; one of her specialities.

'Take it and reverse it somehow.' Sam glanced at her apologetically. 'I know it's not much of a plan.'

Vala shrugged unconcerned. She was used to making things up as she went along. She found that usually the universe had a way of interfering with plans. She got to her feet and yawned, stretching.

'This is interesting.' Sam's eyes narrowed on her laptop monitor. She typed some instruction into the computer and waited impatiently, her fingers tapped restlessly on the console.

'What?' Vala asked impatiently. She stood behind Sam and peered at the monitor trying to make sense of the readings on the screen.

'The energy field is reacting with a usually benign substance in the atmosphere; that's why it's purple.' Sam murmured. She tilted her head. 'It's changed the chemical composition and made it highly combustible.'

'So why isn't the planet in flames?' Vala asked idly, gesturing at the Sun in the distance.

'Good question.' Sam said thoughtfully. She rubbed her nose. 'It must be just at the right position; far enough away from the Sun for it to be cool enough not to ignite it.' She pursed her lips.

'Sam?' Vala asked cautiously, not liking the dangerous look that had chilled Sam's blue eyes.

Sam's gaze didn't shift from the planet in front of her. 'A sustained burst of weapons fire from this ship will heat up the chemical; it would set the sky alight and it would start a chain reaction. The whole planet would burn.'

Vala stared at her before she laughed nervously, wagging a finger at the other woman reproachfully. 'Oh, you almost had me.'

Sam didn't reply and Vala recognised that the avenging warrior was back. Vala found herself suddenly wishing for the Air Force officer with her logic, common sense and adherence to rules, duty and honour.

'Sam.' Vala said warningly. 'You can't be serious.'

Sam levelled a cool gaze at her that had Vala sobering abruptly.

'OK.' Vala said slowly. 'You are serious.' She sat down again. She was aware her heart was beating a little too fast as she struggled to find the words to…to what? Stop Sam? After all, wasn't this Sam's right? The Tago had destroyed Earth. But this was genocide; if Sam did this, there would be no way back for her.

'You don't want to do this.' Vala blurted out.

'They killed…' Sam's voice cracked and she took a steadying breath, 'they killed everyone, Vala. My family; my friends. They destroyed my entire planet. They deserve to die.'

'Not all of them!' Vala argued passionately. 'Only some of them. Probably whoever's in charge. You can't blame the entire planet.'

'Watch me!' Sam shot back.

'This isn't you!' Vala burst out frustrated.

Sam laughed harshly. 'You don't even know me.'

'Maybe not,' Vala acknowledged tightly, 'but I don't think everyone who did know you would believe you were capable of…genocide.'

'Vala…'

'There are probably children down there.' Vala continued ruthlessly. She paused as she wondered what the Tago children looked like and shook her head. 'Probably very ugly children but I don't think you want to kill them and…'

'Stop!' Sam snapped suddenly. Her blues flashed at Vala. 'Stop trying to be Daniel!'

Vala's breath caught in her throat at the well-placed verbal jab. She ignored the flutter of pain and responded with anger. 'Then stop being something you're not!'

Both of them glared at each other.

Vala took a deep breath, willing her heartbeat to slow. 'When I was a host,' she began, 'I had to watch Quetesh burn planets; I won't watch you. If you do this, you do it alone.'

Sam flinched and her gaze jerked away back to the planet. Vala watched as the inward struggle played out on Sam's pale face.

'We're not as good as you think we are.' Sam said quietly. She shifted position in her seat but her eyes remained forward, fixed on the planet. 'Daniel and I were on Chulak once. We saw a tank of infant Goa'uld at the temple. We captured one to take back for study. When I made to leave, Daniel stood there just looking at the tank.'

Vala held her breath.

'I think I called his name and he turned to me and said something about how they would all take hosts in the future, take someone's life…and I,' she stopped, her voice thick with tears; it took her a moment before she could continue, 'and I told him that if we killed them when they were young and helpless, that we would be no better than the Goa'uld.'

'What did Daniel do?' Vala wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

'He shot up the tank.' Sam said simply. 'He killed them all.' She blinked back her tears and stared at the ceiling. 'I think it was the first time I just didn't understand him. I mean, it was Daniel.'

Vala nodded understandingly. Daniel was a good man. The act Sam described seemed so at odds with that picture but suddenly, the memory of Daniel with a gun stood over Adria when she was a child popped into Vala's head and she shivered.

'I never blamed Daniel for doing what he did, I mean after Apophis…I think he had all this anger; all this hate.' She brushed away the last of her tears. 'And I can feel it now and it's so strong.'

Vala held her breath.

'But it's not enough reason.' Sam concluded. 'It's not enough to destroy a whole planet.'

She faced Vala clear-eyed with a calm sanity about her that had Vala inwardly collapsing in relief.

'I should get back to finding that device.' Sam said. 'We'll send them back to their own reality.'

'And I should make us some lunch.' Vala said brightly. She got up.

'Vala.' Sam stopped her as she got to the doorway and looked over her shoulder at her. She seemed unable to say anything but Vala smiled and nodded understandingly. She might not be Daniel but it seemed she'd done just fine as herself.

 **Day Six**

'I think it's time for plan B.' Sam mused absently as she chewed on her bottom lip.

'Did we have a plan A?' Vala asked wryly, leaning back and propping her legs on top of the console. She regarded her knee high leather boots with satisfaction.

Sam shot her an exasperated look but it was edged with amusement and Vala smiled back at her. The last twenty-four hours had been beyond boring. They had scanned; and they had scanned, and they had scanned some more. Vala had never done well with inaction.

'Plan A was finding the device by scanning the planet for the metal element.' Sam reminded her briskly. 'Only there's so much of the metal on the planet and the energy field is too dispersed to get a fix on an exact location.'

'And plan B?' Vala asked dryly.

Sam made a face. 'I guess at the location.'

Vala raised an eyebrow in an unconscious mimic of Teal'c. 'Guess?' She waved a hand. 'As in?'

'Guess.' Sam repeated.

Vala looked at Sam.

Sam looked back at her. She broke first; waving a hand in Vala's direction. 'I know it sounds crazy…'

'Crazy.' Vala agreed cheerfully.

'But I think I know the location.' Sam stressed. She tapped at the model of the planet revolving in technicolour on her laptop monitor. 'I think the device exists in a fixed point in both realities; the Tago's original reality and this one.'

'So you think the device has to be at the same spatial coordinates as it would have been in our reality?' Vala frowned.

'Exactly.' Sam said. 'Now on Earth the device would have been at the SGC before,' she paused and took a breath, collected herself again, 'which would be here on the Tago planet.'

'OK.' Vala swung her legs down from the console and got up to take a look at where Sam was pointing.

'Now there's a structure,' Sam hit a few buttons and a fuzzy picture of a pyramid came into view, 'the device must be in there.'

Vala practically pressed her nose up to the monitor.

Sam hauled her back. 'The picture was the best I could do with the ship's sensors.'

'We need to get a closer look if we're going to identify a point of entry.' Vala sat back down and cracked her knuckles, preparing to break orbit. Breaking into locked buildings was something she could do. 'We should take the ship in.'

'We don't know if we go through the energy field if they'll spot us.' Sam argued. 'We may only get one shot at this.'

'And your point is?' Vala asked lightly but she held off moving the ship.

'My point is that we need to be ready to move when we do go in.' Sam waved a hand. 'We need to get a pack of equipment together; supplies in case we get stranded and…'

'You need to change.' Vala inserted.

Sam glared at her.

Vala wrinkled her nose. 'The Tago may have a heightened sense of smell and your clothes…'

'OK.' Sam interrupted her. 'Point made.' She sighed. 'We also need to work out how to find the device once we're in the building.' She pondered it for a moment. 'Maybe I can track the source of the energy when we're closer to it.'

The next hour disappeared in preparation. Vala waited impatiently as Sam bathed and changed in the small bathroom in the cargo ship.

'Sam!' Vala called impatiently. She tugged on the cuffs of the three-quarter length leather jacket she had slipped on over her outfit.

The door slid open and Sam walked out. The brown leather pants Vala had chosen rode low on Sam's hips while the simple vest top wasn't quite big enough and it clung to Sam like a second skin. A thin section of Sam's midriff was left uncovered revealing flat, toned muscle.

Sam sighed. 'Are we ready?'

Vala smiled and picked up the brown leather bomber jacket that matched the pants. She handed it to Sam expectantly.

Sam shrugged it on and made a face.

Vala grinned and walked back to the flight controls. She and Sam slipped into their positions. They broke orbit.

'This is it.' Vala said as they began their descent.

Sam peered out of the window and clutched at the dashboard. 'You're going in too fast.'

Vala bit her lip and pulled back on the controls. Sparks flew off the ship's hull and she had a momentary fear they'd set the sky alight.

'Vala,' Sam said warningly, 'pull up!'

'I'm trying!'

'Try harder!'

The ship evened out and zipped across the strange orange landscape.

'See.' Vala shifted position in her chair. 'There was nothing to worry about.'

Sam gave a sigh and looked at her monitor. 'Cloak is intact. I don't think we were detected.'

'Setting course.' Vala said briskly.

A few minutes later, they hovered over the pyramid.

'I think we should use the rings.' Vala said helpfully. 'If it is a pyramid we should be able to locate them.' She crossed to the ring panel and pressed the buttons. She nodded. 'They work.'

Sam's lips firmed. 'OK, then.'

They left the cargo ship hovering on autopilot. The rings transported them into a small room. The Tago guards were taken by surprise. A quick burst of fire from Sam's P90 and both guards went down, dead. They jogged across to the door and Sam nodded at Vala, covering the former thief as she shorted the lock. The door slid open. They peered down into a corridor. It didn't look as though the weapons fire had been overheard but they made their departure swiftly.

Five minutes later, they stood in the bowels of the pyramid. The interior reminded them both of the Goa'uld motherships and neither could help the tension that tightened their muscles and quickened their breathing. They hid in the alcoves, astonished to see humans walking through the building. Sam theorised that some humans must have been allowed to evolve along with the Tago on the planet, ending up as slaves.

They were making their way to another stairwell when they were forced to dive into a nearby room when they heard the sound of approaching guards. The room was small and airless. The gold walls were adorned with intricate carvings. Sam spotted a console and made her way over to it.

'Sam?' Vala questioned breathlessly.

'Watch the door.' Sam ordered. She began interfacing her laptop quickly. 'Well, this confirms it.'

'What?' Vala demanded in a stage whisper.

'Their language.' Sam waved at the monitor. 'I think it's a form of Goa'uld.'

'They've gone.' Vala declared, checking outside. She made her way over to Sam and read over her shoulder. 'It is a form of Goa'uld. I recognise these accents.'

'Can you read this?' Sam asked urgently. 'My Goa'uld is rusty.'

Vala nodded. Her experience with Quetesh had left her with a very good understanding of the language. 'This is an access point into the main computer system.'

Sam relinquished the keyboard to Vala and pulled up another chair. 'Can you get into their directory?'

'What are we looking for?' Vala asked as she tapped in the commands.

'Information on the device.' Sam said, nudging Vala over to get a better view of the screen. 'Try searching under reality machines.'

Vala made a moue of disbelief but followed the suggestion. Her eyes widened. 'Bingo.' She pulled up the file. 'I think this is it.'

'I think you're right.' Sam said reading as fast as she could translate. 'They were engaged in a war with the Asgard in their reality.'

'A group of their operatives found a Stargate and a reality mirror on a distant planet. They knew the Asgard planned to trap them in a time dilation bubble and thought both might be a means to escape.' Vala continued.

'They don't have a Stargate.' Sam sighed. 'Well, that explains why we couldn't dial here and why they used ships to attack the Alpha site and the Tok'ra base.'

'They couldn't get the Stargate to work but they were able to use the reality mirror. Operatives were sent out to test the various realities and find one suitable for domination.' Vala said. 'I think it's safe to say we know which one they chose.'

'But the mirror couldn't be transported from the planet where they found it.' Sam stumbled on the translation. 'So they decided to build their own reality device, one that when activated in the new reality would transport the planet.'

'The pyramid device.' Vala supplied. 'They built it, went through the mirror to our reality and left it in the ruins of PY8742 where we found it. It was fitted with some kind of sensor that recognised when it got to Earth and that would be its cue to activate.' She frowned. 'I don't understand. The Tago took quite a risk that we would find it.'

'Maybe, maybe not.' Sam murmured. 'I think they gambled on us being a little bit like them.'

Vala raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Attracted to shiny objects.' Sam explained.

Vala couldn't argue with that. 'But it could have taken us years to get to that planet. It's sheer luck that we went there at all.'

'I don't think time mattered to them.' Sam mused out loud. 'I think the Asgard must have successfully trapped them in a time dilation bubble. So, no matter how long it took for us to find the device, when they were pulled into our reality probably only seconds or minutes would have passed for them.' She finished. 'Clever.' She frowned and tapped a link on the screen. 'Can you bring up this file?'

'What is it?' Vala asked, following Sam's instruction.

'The specifications for the pyramid device.' Sam murmured. 'This is interesting.'

'I'm sure it's fascinating.' Vala commented. She pulled a face. 'I understand Goa'uld but I don't understand this.'

'I do.' Sam bit her lip. 'The basis of the pyramid device is similar to the Ancient mirror – when someone touches the mirror an energy field is emitted that transports them from one reality into the next but the pyramid device is designed to work differently.'

'By transporting objects to another reality without actually touching a mirror.' Vala surmised.

'Right,' Sam gestured, 'the device emits the same energy field.' She stabbed a finger at Vala. 'Only it doesn't work.'

Vala glanced around. 'Oh I don't know. I think it kind of worked.'

'Kind of.' Sam agreed enthusiastically. 'The Ancient's reality mirror allows for full reintegration into the other reality but this device is unable to fully complete the transport.'

'That's why the planet still needs the device to be switched on.' Vala said.

'Right, and why the Tago need those badges when they're outside the field and attacking the rest of the galaxy. It must be transmitting the field through sub-space somehow.' Sam shook her head. 'That's not important.'

'It's not?'

Sam's lips firmed with determination. 'They weren't able to perfect the pyramid device before they had to plant it in our reality but now…'

'Now they can.' Vala completed. 'OK, so we have to get to the device before they complete it and make this permanent?'

'But if they're working on it, it's likely to have a lot of guards around it.' Sam pointed out.

'I don't know,' Vala waved at the empty room, 'they don't seem to be all that great at security. I mean, if they were, wouldn't they have noticed us looking through their system.'

Sam pulled a face. 'Yeah, there's something I didn't tell you. When I was accessing the system, well, it kind of, well, accepted my access code.'

Vala stared at her. 'So,' she pointed at Sam, 'what you're saying is…'

'I think there's another me on this planet.' Sam expanded. 'A Tago reality version of me.'

'That's a scary thought.' Vala winced as she realised she'd said the words out loud but it was scary.

Sam cleared her throat. 'We have another problem.'

'Only one?' Vala said wryly. She considered the thought that there might be another Samantha Carter standing between them and the device was enough of a problem.

'You need to leave.' Sam said.

Vala blinked. 'Excuse me?'

'I couldn't be sure before but now I've seen the specs, I know.'

'Know what?' Vala asked impatiently.

'That this is a one-way trip.' Sam said bluntly. 'Once the device is switched off, everything in the field will cease to exist in this reality and will be moved back into the Tago reality. That means anyone who is on this planet.'

'Oh.' Vala blinked. She hadn't considered what would happen when they switched the machine off.

'You need to get back to the ship and take off. I'll wait thirty minutes.'

'But…' Vala began to protest.

Sam held up a finger. 'Vala,' she smiled sadly, 'you have been great about everything, probably greater than even you realise, and I've appreciated everything you've done but you have to leave.'

Vala found herself speechless.

Sam took hold of her hand. 'You're the best hope in our reality for getting through to Adria.' She pressed her lips together as though to control her emotions. 'You have to go.'

Vala squeezed Sam's hand tightly. She swallowed hard and looked at Sam. 'I can't just…'

'Yes, you can.' Sam insisted. 'You're a survivor, Vala, and our reality…' she took a shaky breath, 'our reality needs you.'

'It needs you too.' Vala argued. 'There has to be some way…'

'If there is, I will find it but you need to get to safety now.' Sam patted her hand and released it. 'That's an order.'

Vala nodded slowly. She could do it. She could follow Sam's order. She got up and smoothed her hands down the front of her outfit. 'Sam…'

Sam stood up; determination written all over her face. 'It's been an adventure.'

'Yes.' Vala said huskily. 'It has.' She sprang forward and hugged Sam before the other woman could say anything. Vala didn't wait for the hug to be returned, she hurried from the room. She made it to the end of the corridor when she heard the sound of running footsteps. She ducked into an alcove and watched as a team of Tago appeared and ran into the room she had just left.

Sam; they must have registered the computer usage, after all, Vala thought. She turned and made her way back down the corridor stealthily, taking cover. She watched as Sam was apprehended and the lead Tago warrior ordered the team to take her to the throne room. From the look of calm on Sam's face, Vala realised, the military officer had planned it. Sam probably figured that she could argue her way into seeing the device.

Vala sucked her lip into her mouth and closed her eyes as Sam was marched away. She could leave Sam and get to the ship or she could follow and be there for her just in case her plan went awry and she needed help. She hovered indecisively. Maybe she was the best hope of getting through to Adria; maybe she wasn't. Adria had never listened to her before…Vala sighed. If Sam could find a way to remain in their reality to save herself, she could find a way for both of them. Her lips firmed; she clasped her zat closer and inched out after the guards.

The closer they got to the throne room, the busier the corridors appeared. It took Vala a few minutes to pick out a serving girl and to grab her. She knocked the girl unconscious and dragged the body into an empty room. She swapped clothes, taking a quick moment to regret the loss of her leather outfit.

Vala adjusted the revealing bustier and hoped nobody would notice it was the wrong size. She hid the zat in the wide pocket of the full skirt and rejoined the corridor. It led inevitably to the throne room.

It was the usual Goa'uld fare; opulent gold and luxurious fabric all put together without any semblance of good taste. Evidently the Tago hadn't been able to lose the Goa'uld gene for bad decorating when they had evolved as humanoids. Luckily, the room was also very busy; soldiers, followers, servants and slaves milled around the room in a haphazard fashion. Vala sneaked in and pretended to be rearranging the floral displays at the back. Her eyes scanned the room and widened at the sight of the pyramid device in the far corner on a pedestal. It was glowing faintly with sporadic purple pulses of energy. There were two guards in front of it but Vala figured they could be easily dealt with. She searched for her team-mate.

Sam was in front of the throne, flanked by two guards. The throne was occupied by a bored looking Tago dressed in gold robes and not very much else. Vala skirted the room to get a better look and sighed inwardly at the defiance on Sam's face.

'You will bow before your God Ra!' The Tago guard ordered and the room quieted in anticipation of the imminent confrontation.

Sam simply raised an eyebrow.

Ra's beady eyes flashed ominously. The Tago guard kicked the back of Sam's legs and she fell forward onto her knees. Vala winced; that had to hurt.

Ra got to his feet and circled her. He grabbed her chin and forced her into looking at him. 'You died two days ago!'

Vala frowned. Presumably the Tago Sam had died. She wondered why briefly. She carefully began to creep towards the pedestal.

'I'm not your Samantha Carter.' Sam admitted forcefully. 'I'm from this reality.'

Ra's eyes narrowed. He flounced back to his throne. 'Kill her.'

'And then who would finish the reality device for you?' Sam said smoothly.

The guard pointed his weapon at Sam and for a strangled heartbeat Vala thought it was all over.

'Wait.' Ra ordered. He stroked his talons over the arm of his chair. 'Why would you finish it?'

'We have another two outposts. You agree to leave the rest of my people alone in this reality and I'll finish the device.' Sam bargained.

Vala took another step towards the pyramid device.

'I don't need you to finish the device.' Ra sneered. 'I am a God!'

'Then I'll guess I'll have to do this the hard way.' Sam said evenly. It was the only warning she gave them. In one fluid motion, she punched the Tago warrior, knocking him to the ground, and grabbed the weapon pointed at her. She fired it at Ra before anyone could react.

The shot sent Ra flying into the back of his chair, a gaping wound in his chest. He was clearly dead. Panic erupted at the death of their God. Screams filled the room; shouts and yells.

Sam spun and fired at the second guard who was clumsily trying to bring his own weapon to bear.

Vala used the confusion to knock out the first pedestal guard with an oversize vase. She picked up the weapon he had held and shot out the Tago soldier Sam had punched. He had recovered and had been poised to hit Sam.

Sam's head snapped around and her shocked eyes met Vala's. She smashed the gun she held into the Tago guard to make sure he stayed down. Vala barely noticed as she ducked a punch from the second pedestal guard. She landed a blow to his stomach but it barely made an impact.

Vala smiled weakly at the Tago who snarled at her. It suddenly jerked and fell forward, as a blast of Tago weapons fire hit its body. Vala looked up to find Sam stood with the gun perfectly aimed.

Sam ran over to Vala and grabbed the device. They both ran for the door. Sam yanked Vala back as Tago warriors started pouring through. They vaulted over a table and Sam pushed it over to give them cover as the wall above them was peppered with blasts.

Vala peeked out. A line of Tago guards had formed on the other side of the throne room. They were trapped.

'Surrender!' The lead Tago soldier yelled.

Vala looked at Sam. 'What now?' She hissed.

Sam looked at the device in her hands and back at Vala. 'We can switch it off.'

'And be trapped with the Tago in some time bubble for the rest of lives?' Vala shook her head.

More weapons fire had them both flinching and huddling closer.

'We don't have a lot of time.' Vala pointed out, clasping the gun she held tighter. 'You said you'd find a way back to our reality.'

Sam sighed. 'There is a way back.' She admitted reluctantly.

'So?' Vala demanded. 'What is it?'

'The device exists in our reality so I'm fairly sure if we're holding onto it, it's probable we'll end up in our reality when the energy field is turned off.'

'Great.' Vala remarked with relief. 'So that's what we'll do.'

'The problem is that the device exists in the same spatial coordinates.' Sam added urgently.

Her blue eyes met Vala's insistently and Vala suddenly got it. Earth was gone, destroyed when the Tago planet had taken its place. The device in their reality would be drifting in space. If they ended up back in their own reality holding that device, they would end up the same way; drifting in space.

They would die.

And Vala suddenly understood that had been Sam's plan all along; it was the reason why she had tried to send Vala back to the ship.

Vala breathed in sharply. 'Why not?' She asked abruptly. She flicked her hair over her bare shoulder and smiled bravely at Sam. 'Survival is highly overrated.'

Shots impacted the table and both women huddled together closer. Sam slung the strap of her weapon over her shoulder and offered the device to Vala. Vala shoved the gun she held into her skirt and held the bottom while Sam kept hold of the top. Her eyes met Vala's. Vala held her breath as Sam's hand hit the amber jewel.

The light was blinding.

A cold rush of electricity skittered over her skin, creating waves of goose-bumps in its wake.

The briefing room of the SGC appeared below them in a rush of colour.

Falling.

She was falling.

Vala gave a small scream as she hit the ground hard, the breath leaving her body in a rush. Her stunned dark eyes met Sam's as they stared at each other.

They were alive.

They were alive and in the SGC.

In the briefing room.

On the floor.

A throat being cleared had them both turning to look at the bemused faces of General Landry, General O'Neill and their SG1 team-mates.

O'Neill was the first to recover as he motioned at Sam. 'Carter.' He smirked as his eyes travelled over her outfit and widened appreciatively. 'Nice of you to drop in.'

'Sir?' Sam's voice was shaky. Emotions raced across her face as her eyes swept around the room and took in the faces of everyone around them. Love, joy and relief, disbelief, the fear she might be crazy all scrambled Sam's features and Vala recognised that she probably had the same gawping expression on her own face.

'Is that thing supposed to be glowing?' Mitchell asked as he pointed at the device they were still holding.

Vala's head snapped back to the pyramid device. She let go of it and scrabbled away. Sam threw it to the floor and reached for her weapon.

'Everybody down!' O'Neill yelled reading Sam's intent.

Vala felt Teal'c move to cover her as they both crouched under the desk. The sound of the weapon firing and then gunshots filled the air loudly. Silence descended abruptly. Vala accepted the hand Teal'c offered her absently. The Jaffa had been the only one not to flinch during the shooting. Vala made her way back to Sam. Daniel and Mitchell joined them. O'Neill was already beside Sam with a handgun pointed at the device – he had grabbed it from an SF. Apparently, Sam shooting at the thing had been enough to convince O'Neill that he should do the same.

They all looked down. The device was in bits.

'Well, it's stopped glowing.' Mitchell placed his hands on his hips.

'I think it's dead.' Vala remarked happily.

'Indeed.' Teal'c murmured beside her.

Sam and O'Neill lowered their weapons.

'Anyone want to explain what just happened here?' Landry said gruffly.

Vala and Sam looked at each other bemused.

'General,' Sam broke in, 'what just happened,' she gestured at him, 'from your perspective?'

Landry exchanged a confused look with O'Neill who shrugged.

'The rest of SG1 returned about thirty minutes ago from Murai. We were about to start the debriefing when you and Vala appeared in mid-air holding that device.' Landry straightened, puffing out his chest. 'Aren't you supposed to still be with the Murai?'

Sam held up a hand to stop Vala from talking; she subsided with a huffy sigh. 'What day is this?' Sam asked.

Daniel frowned worriedly. 'Monday.'

'Monday.' Sam looked at Vala. 'Today is…'

'Saturday.' Vala supplied happily.

'The pyramid device didn't work properly.' Sam theorised out loud. 'Instead of transporting the Tago planet into our reality, it must have engendered some kind of reality swap within the energy field. Earth was never destroyed. It was just in the Tago reality in the time bubble.'

'What?' O'Neill asked nonplussed.

'For the last six days, we've been under the impression Earth had been destroyed.' Sam reported quietly. 'We thought you were dead.'

'Not dead.' O'Neill reassured her.

Vala rolled her eyes at the two of them; she had no reason to be so restrained and she wanted to celebrate. She whirled around and, before Daniel could react, she kissed him passionately. She released him and he staggered back apace, adjusting his glasses.

'Vala…' Daniel began with a hint of exasperation.

Vala sighed dramatically and she grinned wickedly at Sam. 'You know all things considered, I think you're a much better kisser.'

Teal'c's eyebrow shot up.

'Oh, now you are definitely explaining that.' O'Neill said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels as Sam blushed furiously.

'Well, it's a rather long story,' said Vala breezily, taking a seat and placing the Tago gun on the briefing room table as the others sat down too; it was going to be an interesting debriefing.

 **Day Seven**

Vala stared up at the blue sky. It was empty of clouds; just filled with sunshine and a wide expanse of bright blue nothingness. It was fabulous. She stretched, enjoying the feel of the bumpy ground digging into her back, the brush of the short grass against her fingertips; the scent of the grass and earth filled her nostrils. She closed her eyes and gave a murmur of satisfaction.

'Daniel told me you were up here.'

Her eyes snapped open and she watched as Sam lowered herself to the ground and stretched out.

'This is a great spot.' Sam commented as she wriggled to get comfortable.

'Yes.' Vala agreed mildly annoyed to have her peace disturbed. 'It is.'

'So,' Sam began, 'you've been quiet since we got back.'

Vala huffed a little. After the marathon debriefing, it had hit her hard. One minute their whole world had been gone and they had been about to die – ready to die even – and the next…everything was restored and they were alive. Vala could admit to herself at least that she was a little thrown and needed to take a moment to catch her breath even if she didn't want anyone else to know. Luckily, their debriefing had led to a surge of activity – especially given their report about the attack on the Alpha site. The SGC had sent teams immediately to retrieve the bodies and bring them home while also sending teams to check on the Beta and Gamma sites. Sam, who had seemed to have recovered her balance amazingly quickly had also started putting together a mission plan to destroy the reality mirror the Tago had initially used. While it was likely the Tago were trapped again in the time bubble in their reality, no one wanted to take the risk of them appearing again.

It had been easy for Vala to slip away in the chaos. But that morning, in the quiet aftermath, everyone else seemed to know she was struggling despite her efforts to pretend everything was fine and had kept dropping by her quarters. As much as part of her enjoyed the attention, Vala had finally sought refuge on top of the mountain. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'OK.' Sam agreed readily beside her.

'There's nothing to talk about anyway.' Vala said after the silence had stretched on a little too long for her nerves to stand.

'Nope.' Sam said cheerfully.

'I mean, the fact that we were prepared to die…' Vala's voice trailed away abruptly. And there it was; the reason for her disquiet. She had been surviving for so long, there had been a part of her that had welcomed the idea of stopping; finally having it end. She had truly been prepared to die – not for any noble reason, not because she was devastated by the loss of Earth and the friends she had made but because she was tired. It was an uncomfortable thought – and the one that had kept her from sleeping.

Sam cleared her throat. 'We should probably go back to that tavern where we got the ship.'

Vala wondered at the abrupt change of subject. 'Maybe we shouldn't.'

Sam looked at her inquisitively.

'I mean, Dolon isn't going to be too happy we lost his ship.' Vala pointed out dryly. The ship had been within the energy field and was stuck in the Tago reality.

'We can handle Dolon.' Sam said confidently.

Vala laughed. She was certain they could handle Dolon too.

'Besides, I couldn't help noticing you had some of your stuff there.' Sam held her gaze. 'We should go and get it; bring it home.'

Vala's eyes widened. Home. She had a home. 'I guess we could do that.'

'Good.' Sam said. 'I'll arrange it with General Landry.'

Vala nodded. They continued to lie in a comfortable silence.

'You know the story I told you about the Alpha site?' Sam said eventually. She didn't wait for Vala to answer. 'What I never told you was that when the super-soldier rose up out of the rubble, I just sat there waiting for it to kill me.'

Vala looked over at her in surprise and found Sam looking back at her with quiet understanding. 'I was exhausted from running for so long; tired of having it to fight it on my own and I…for a split second, I just wanted it to end.'

Vala turned away and stared into the blue again. Maybe Sam did understand. Sometimes it hurt to be the one that survived all the time. Maybe that was the real reason why she had stuck with Sam rather than going her own way like she usually did.

'Of course what I forgot was that I wasn't alone.' Sam continued.

'You had your team-mates.' Vala supplied, folding her hands neatly over her stomach.

'And yesterday, I had you.' Sam said.

'You did have me.' Vala agreed as the thought settled warmly around her like a hug. And she'd had Sam. She turned over onto her side, propping her head up on her hand. 'Does this mean I get one of those SG1 badges now?'

Sam smiled broadly. 'Come on. The guys are waiting for us; there was talk of cake.' She jumped up and helped Vala to her feet.

Vala wiped the seat of her pants, made a face at the grass stains and turned her face back up to the sky. 'I've never liked the colour purple.' She declared incongruously as they started back towards the mountain. 'Or the name Tago.' She continued. 'That was definitely their first mistake.'

'Second.' Sam countered. She smiled smugly. 'Leaving us alive; that was their first.'

Vala grinned as Sam disappeared into the mountain. The former thief looked back over her shoulder at the sky in all its blue brilliance. When there was someone to share it with…well, maybe survival wasn't highly over-rated after all.

fin.


End file.
